A Dance with Lance Vance
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Vice City. Recueil de minifics Tommy Vercetti x Lance Vance. Une histoire d'amour dans une belle ville bordée d'une mer scintillante et de superbes palmiers. Avec des explosions, des mitraillettes et de la cocaïne. Rating pour langage et violence.
1. Vice City

Est-ce que j'ai honte de shipper deux méchants gangsters dans un jeux hyper-violent ? Honnêtement, je crois que la réponse est non :P

**Fandom :** GTA - Vice City

**Personnages/couple : **Tommy Vercetti/Lance Vance

_Ecrit en juin 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. Ici les mots "Doucement Tony se rapproche. Les deux sourient. "_

100 mots

ooo

Doucement, Tommy se rapproche. Les deux sourient. Un zippo dans une main, un baril d'essence vide dans l'autre, Lance allume deux cigarettes entre ses lèvres et lui en tend une.

Les grandes flammes se reflètent dans la mer scintillante. Un homme se jette à l'eau en hurlant. Un branleur qui apprendra à rester à sa place.

Le bateau incendié explose et le souffle agite doucement les feuilles des palmiers.

Tommy passe un bras autour du cou de son associé.

- On rentre à la maison ?

- Tu déconnes ? La nuit vient à peine de tomber...

Une belle soirée s'annonce à Vice City.


	2. Les pupilles de Lance

**Fandom :** GTA - Vice City

**Personnages/couple : **Tommy Vercetti/Lance Vance

_Ecrit en novembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. Ici les mots "L__es pupilles de Lance sont dilatées d'excitation __"_

100 mots

ooo

Les pupilles de Lance sont dilatées d'excitation et, putain, ça excite aussi Tommy. Suffisamment pour que la pensée que, merde, il est pas pédé ! ne l'empêche pas de mordre ces lèvres charnues, de coller ses hanches contre les siennes pour lui faire sentir sa gaule.

Les yeux de Lance brillent comme ceux d'un rock-star après un rail de coke long comme Algonquin Bridge ; pourtant il est clean - tout juste assez bourré pour se laisser plaquer contre le mur.

Après tout il a déjà prouvé qu'il savait se comporter comme une pute, pas surprenant qu'il se laisse faire comme une pute.


	3. Le lit de Diaz

**Fandom :** GTA - Vice City

**Personnages/couple : **Tommy Vercetti/Lance Vance

**Spoil **d'une partie du jeu

_Ecrit en juin 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble, **_avec pour accroche :__ "la chemise à moitié enlevée."_

100 mots

ooo

Sa chemise à moitié enlevée, ouverte sur sa poitrine sombre, une bouteille de champagne à la main...  
>Tommy ne s'attendait pas à ce que la chambre de Diaz soit livrée avec un beau black affalé sur le lit.<p>

- J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir commandé une pute...

- Tu viens de t'emparer du plus grand gang de la ville, rappela Lance en lui tendant un verre. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais fêter ça...

Tommy s'assit à coté de son ami et trinqua.

- Putain, c'est pas de la pisse. Diaz se faisait vraiment pas chier...

- Son lit a pas l'air mal non plus...


	4. Rangement

**Fandom :** GTA - Vice City

**Personnages/couple : **Tommy Vercetti/Lance Vance, Ken Rosenberg

_Ecrit en mai 2009, pour un jeu d'écriture sur le thème des corvées ménagères, ils étaient tombés sur le prompt "ranger sa chambre"_

environ 300 mots

ooo

- Pourquoi je vous paye, bande de larves ? Pourquoi !

Dans un mouvement de rage, Tommy renversa la table basse en verre, arrachant un soupir ennuyé à Ken Rosenberg dont il venait de détruire l'œuvre -un gigantesque drapeau américain en cocaïne sur lequel l'avocat avait passé plusieurs heures...

- Je dois faire tout mon putain de boulot moi-même pendant que vous glandez dans mon salon en sirotant des Cuba libre et en sniffant plus de poudre qu'en consomme Hollywood en une soirée ! Vous foutez la merde et vous me laissez aller la nettoyer seul !

Pour bien faire comprendre qu'il était dans un mauvais jour, il tira une rafale dans la baie vitrée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle serait changée...

- Putain, calme toi, Tommy ! cria Vance. Tu fais chier ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu nous dis jamais rien, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ! Arrête de te la jouer perso, merde, et peut-être que ça nous motivera à bosser avec toi , connard ! Pour une putain de fois dis moi juste où tu vas et pour faire quoi et je t'accompagne !

Tommy se retourna et s'approcha à pas lents de son associé, la mine sombre. Quand il leva la main, vers lui, Lance cru un instant qu'il allait le frapper, lui envoyer en pleine figure un coup de poing qu'il avait peut-être mérité... Mais non. Il lui tapota la joue avec condescendance, et désignant les éclats de verre répandus au sol d'un coup de menton, murmura :

- Non, mon grand, toi tu restes ici, et tu ranges ta chambre en attendant le retour de maman... Compris ?

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit du salon en trainant les pieds, son Uzi sur l'épaule. Quand il passa la porte, un verre à cocktail s'éclata contre l'encadrure. Tommy se demanda un instant si Lance avait bien ou mal visé.


	5. M'oblige pas

**Fandom :** GTA - Vice City

**Personnages/couple : **Tommy Vercetti/Lance Vance

**SPOIL **de la fin du jeu

_Ecrit en novembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, avec l'accroche "__ne m'oblige pas à te tuer__"_

100 mots

ooo

M'oblige pas à te tuer, Lance.

Je veux pas le croire, j'te laisse encore quelques secondes avant d'y croire. Sors ton flingue, colle le sur la tempe de ce connard de Sonny et tire. Pendant quelques secondes je peux encore imaginer que c'était du bluff. Dis moi que tu m'as pas vraiment vendu.

M'oblige pas a te buter.

M'oblige pas a devoir admettre que la balle que je collerai dans ta putain de tête sera pas juste pour récompenser ta loyauté mais aussi pour soulager la putain de douleur que c'est de rien avoir vu venir, d'être trahit par _toi_...


End file.
